greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Side of This Life, Part 2
is the twenty-third episode of the third season and the 59th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Addison is pulled into the case of a high-risk surrogate mother, Susan develops a complication, Izzie struggles with George's decision, and Ava has surgery that may restore her memory. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 323MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 323CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 323IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 323AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 323GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 323MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 323RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 323AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 323CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 323PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 323DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 323CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman 323VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner 323PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder 323SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett 323NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett 323DellParker.png|Dell Parker 323JaneDoe.png|Jane Doe/Ava 323ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 323Kathy.png|Kathy 323Paul.png|Paul 323Carol.png|Carol 323Jim.png|Jim 323Lisa.png|Lisa 323Rick.png|Rick 323Doug.png|Doug 323SusanGrey.png|Susan Grey 323JaneBurke.png|Jane Burke 323Tilly.png|Voice (of Tilly) 323Keith.png|Keith (far right, with Jim, Carol, Rick, and Doug) 323Nurse.png|Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (credit only) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Stars *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Merrin Dungey as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Chris Lowell as William 'Dell' Parker Guest Stars *Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe/Ava *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Bellamy Young as Kathy *Raphael Sbarge as Paul *Stephanie Niznik as Carol *David Anders as Jim *Becky Wahlstrom as Lisa *Cameron Watson as Rick *Gary Hershberger as Doug *Mare Winningham as Susan Grey *Diahann Carroll as Jane Burke Co-Starring *Mary Joy as Voice (of Tilly) *Garon Grigsby as Keith *Jane Clark as Nurse *Trista Delamere as S.G.H. Clinic Nurse Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song The Other Side of This Life, originally sung by Jefferson Airplane. *This episode scored 21.23 million viewers. *This episode is the 2nd part of the backdoor pilot for Private Practice. Gallery Quotes :(Addison is sitting in a stairwell, crying) :Pete: There you are. I just stopped by to see how Lisa and the baby are doing. :(Addison wipes her eyes) :Pete: You okay? :Addison: Yeah. I, uh, had a little too much surgery today. I'm good. :Pete: You look good. You look beautiful. Sam told me I had to stay away from you because your Naomi's friend. :Addison: Stop it. :Pete: What? :Addison: You're flirting. :Pete: What's wrong with flirting? :Addison: What's wrong with it? What's wrong? What's wrong is that I don’t have time for it. I am out of time. I missed my chance. And now I have two eggs left, I might as well have no eggs left. I am egg-less. Naomi says she's dried up? I'm the one who's dried up. I'm all barren and dried up. And I'm clearly wasting my time on men. I mean, I might as well take up hobbies. Like needlepoint or collecting those ceramic dolls because that's what dried up women do. They do needlepoint. They don't waste their time flirting with men who clearly just want to get laid. (gets choked up) They don't waste their time telling overly personal information about their eggs to total strangers. Oh my God. I'm sorry. :(Addison stands up, but Pete grabs her) :Addison: What are you doing? :Pete: I'm going to kiss you. I’m going to kiss you with tongue. I'm going kiss you so you feel it. Okay? :Addison: (wipes her nose) Okay. :(They kiss.) :Addison: Why'd you do that? :Pete: To remind you that you're not dried up. (walks down the stairs) If you need me to remind you again, let me know. (walks out the door) :Addison: Okay. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes